


P.S. If This Is Gavin, I Still Love You

by bitchgar (Werebr0kenppl)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Songfic, and ray being a doucheballoon, sort of, theres also angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/bitchgar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was almost a year since he panicked and left Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	P.S. If This Is Gavin, I Still Love You

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah hi! first time posting here as well as tumblr, also first songfic type thing! I'm actually really proud of how it turned out, even if the ending is a bit rushed and it kind of got away from me, haha enjoy!
> 
> Song is Austin by Blake Shelton!

It was almost a year to the day that he panicked and left Michael. That he questioned his feelings and did the first thing he thought of: went back to England. He wasn't even sure if Michael had kept the same number after all this time, but he decided to say fuck it and called it anyways. He wasn't sure exactly what he was expecting to hear, but the message on the other's voicemail was definitely not it. 

" _Hey, sorry if I missed you but i_ _f this is Tuesday night, I'll be working late. You got something to sell, you're wasting your time, I'm not buying. If this is anybody else, wait for the tone you know what to do. P.S. if this is Gavin, I still love you."_

Gavin was shocked, to say the least.

The fact that Michael was still holding on to the small shred of hope that Gavin would return, that not even a year, not even 4700 miles, could come between his love for Gavin. 

He quickly shook himself out of his stupor and hung up, not bothering to leave a voicemail. 

\----

"Dude, why do you still end all your voicemail messages with 'PS if this is Gavin I still love you?'" Ray asked while he and Michael were getting lunch one day. "You do realize he got cold feet and flaked out on you, and is probably living it up as a Bachelor as we speak, right?"

Michael just groaned. "Fuck you Ray, I still believe he's out there and still has even the tiniest bit of love left for me."

"That's complete and utter bullshit, you and I both know it. It's approaching a year of nothing, not even a text or a postcard or anything, face it Michael. Gavin's long gone."

Ray was a good friend, he really was, just whenever he got like this it pissed Michael off to no end. Because he really did believe that wherever Gavin was, he still cared about Michael.

And sure, Michael could have taken the easy way and ask Geoff or Burnie for his phone number or address and be the first to make contact, but Gavin made it pretty clear when he left that he needed his space, and Michael wanted to respect that. 

That's why he left the closing line in his voicemail, in the hopes that Gavin would hear it and come back to Austin, come back to him.

\---

Gavin did call again, later in the week, with no clue what the hell he'd say if Michael actually picked up. Fortunately for him he got a rather similar voicemail message again.

" _Hey, if you get this message that means I'm doing convention things, and will be gone all weekend long! But I'll call you back when I get home Sunday afternoon. P.S. if this is Gavin, I still love you."_

Instead of dropping the phone and immediately hanging up, Gavin left his number, and nothing else. Needless to say when Sunday rolled around he was antsy as hell, constantly checking and rechecking his phone.

When his phone finally  _did_  ring, caller ID coming up with Michael's number, Gavin waited purposefully until the last minute to answer it.

"If you're calling about my heart, it's still yours, I should have listened to it a little more. It wouldn't have taken me so long, to know where I belong. By the way boi, this is no machine you're talking to. Can't you tell this is Gavin, I still love you."

\---

Soon as they got off the phone, Michael called Ray. "I told you so,  told you so,  told you so, I fucking told you so!" was the first thing out of his mouth once the Puerto Rican answered.

"What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Gavin! He called and left his number, so I called him back, and  _he still loves me_ , I  told you so!"

Ray was taken aback for a minute. "Wow, so I guess that means I owe you an apology then," was the only thing he said. 

Michael shook his head, before remembering that Ray couldn't see it. "Nah, it's all good, I just wanted to call and brag," he said with a shit-eating grin that Ray could hear through the phone.

Ray chuckled. "I'll allow it.  Should I go rent a tux for the wedding?"

"No dickhead, we just talked. Didn't even ask if he was thinking of ever coming back."

"I'll bet you he's just gonna show up at your apartment door one day, and you're gonna be all like 'Gavi-Wavi!' and Gavin's gonna be like 'Micool!' and then you're gonna fuck," Ray replied, doing crude imitation the way Michael used to mock Gavin's accent.

"Ha ha ha, go fuck yourself," was Michael's only response, to which Ray just laughed.

\----

Unbeknownst to Michael, Gavin had been talking with Geoff, and had a plan. He booked a flight, got Geoff to get him from the airport, and got a ride to Michael's, the same place that they moved into together so long ago. It didn't really hit him that  _holy shit, I'm gonna see Michael,_ until Gavin was stood outside the door, handle of his bag in one hand the other hanging awkwardly in the air between himself and the door.

Michael, meanwhile, was currently kicking ass at Halo, when he heard a knock at the door. "Just a second!" he said before pausing the game.

He didn't know what to expect was on the other side, but he definitely was not expecting to see  _Gavin._  Michael was speechless for a minute, as he took in the other's appearance; the same messy head of hair, the same too small purple polo he loved to wear. 

"Gavin," was all he said, but it came out more like a whisper, and then stepped forward and buried his face in his neck. Gavin wrapped his arms around the redhead and laid his head atop the other's.

"My little Michael," Gavin said in reply.

In that moment, Michael knew that things would be alright then, knew that Gavin was here to stay, and he had never been happier.

 


End file.
